This invention relates to the determination of analytes, and more particularly to an apparatus, product and process for detecting or determining analytes.
There are a wide variety of tests for determining various analytes, some of which depend on a color or turbidity change for detecting the presence or quantity of an analyte.
In a system which depends on a color change for detecting the presence or quality of analyte, the analyte interacts with a reagent system to produce a color change, and the rate of color change or intensity of color after a fixed time is measured as a measure of analyte.
Such a system has been employed for determining a wide variety of materials, such as glucose, various enzymes, etc.
Although such systems are generally effective for detecting analyte, there is a need for improving such systems, and in particular, for simplifying such systems so as to eliminate the necessity for handling a wide variety of reagents, while maintaining high accuracy.